Hold me
by BleachedAi
Summary: 'I wanted to say something as he slumped to the ground. But I couldn't. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be ok. But I couldn't. Because June the 17th was his day.' Short & sweet.


Hold me. 

Summary: 'I wanted to say something as he slumped to the ground. But I couldn't. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be ok. But I couldn't. Because June the 17th was his day.' Short & sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Bleach.

…...

I wanted to say something as he slumped to the ground. But I couldn't. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be ok. But I couldn't. Because June the 17th was his day. The day his heart connected with mine, sending nothing but sadness and utter pain. The day I realised hollows did have feelings. If only Ichigo's torment had lasted only a day. If only the pain he was giving me would stop. But sadly, it wasn't meant to be. At least not till he was happy again.

…...

It was just another day when I felt my king stirring from sleep. Another day been just like the last one, and the one before that. King lying in his bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Even with the rain and soft wind caressing my body I could only think about him not my surroundings.

Think about the sobs he let out in the middle of the night that he thought nobody would hear. The first time I had heard that sound my chest felt as if it had been crushed…no there was no way to describe what I felt that night. But ever since I haven't been the same. I could deal with kings sadness now and again, but that was just too much for me.

Now, every night I have to listen to the same sobbing, I have to ignore the urge to wrap my cold rain sodden body against his warm one. I have to ignore the urge to press my lips to his. I have to ignore the urge to tell him I love him.

My king as expected shifted in his covers before starting his routine of blank staring. Every time this began the soft rain that was present during unconsciousness increased severely, at some points of the day lightning could be seen along with a grumble of thunder.

A small knock on Ichigo's bedroom door announced the arrival of his younger sister Yuzu. As predicted the young girl poked her head around the door. She did this every morning bringing Ichigo a plate of breakfast.

"Ichi-nii? Are you eating up here?" she asked innocently even I found my expression softening at that. "I don't want any." Ichigo answered. It was same words he answered with every time. But nevertheless Yuzu placed a tray of rice and orange juice on Ichigo's desk before sending a worried glance over at her brother. Ichigo been the moody twat he is didn't even turn his head to look at her. With a soft click the door closed leaving Ichigo alone with well…me.

A loud crack of lightening caused me to jump. Within seconds a large junk of a building fell, plummeting into the rising waters below me. That's all it took to get my anger soaring, that could've hit me!

"KING!" I called out loudly I couldn't control the rage. A few seconds passed before Ichigo mumbled almost inaudibly. "Fuck off. I told you not to speak." that just added fuel to my fire. Focusing on my spiritual pressure I closed my eyes.

Within seconds a gust of wind blew across my face causing me to open my eyes. I assumed I had remained in Ichigo's mind but fortunately what I now saw was a wide-eyed Ichigo sitting up on his bed, with a deadly scowl to boot.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo growled out at me. In one stride I reached the edge of his bed. Thrusting my hand forwards I grabbed his shirt and hauled him up against the wall. He struggled violently, that is until I tightened my grip to let him know I meant business.

"Let go! Fucking bastard!" Ichigo gasped out digging his nails into my hand. I loosened my grip slightly. "Wha' tha' fuck are ya' doin?" I snarled. The anger from Ichigo's eyes morphed into confusion. "What?"

"Doin' this ta' yourself. Whilst ya' been wallowing away in ya' misery people av' needed ya' help! An' ya' haven't been there! Stop feelin' sorry for yourself, wha' happened back then wha' not ya' fault. Ya' can't protect everyone Ichi!" I cried out clinging onto his collar, the anger had completely left me what was remained now was just raw sadness.

"…Shiro." Ichigo whispered. But I caught it, I loved it when he called me that name, I wasn't just a hollow. I had a name. I had a king. And I had feelings. All of those things had been given to me. And it was all because of Ichigo.

"J-just…please. Stop doing this ta' yerself!" I shouted out grabbing his chin in my hands. "Please." I gulped attempting to hold the tears back, but I just couldn't. Several small tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked up into those bottomless beautiful orbs of oak. "Please." I begged again. A hollow pleading with a soul reaper…Aizen would be bubbling with laughter.

"I can't help it Shiro! I just…after everything that has happened…after all the lives I have saved, why couldn't I save hers?" This time I found my white shihakushõ gripped tightly as opposed to his shirt. Ichigo was clearly too lost in his emotions to realise how close we really were together.

"It was er' time! She'll be so proud of ya' Ichi! So fucking proud!" I replied as the tears continued to pour, I was sure it wasn't just my own emotions causing me to cry but Ichigo's too. To say I was shocked when Ichigo arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly against him would be an understatement. After my state of shock I returned the hug with as much vigour.

My fingers brushed through his hair in a soothing manner as he sobbed into the crook of my neck. I couldn't care the slightest that I could feel his tears rolling down my bare skin. "Everythin' is gonna' be fine." I whispered into his ear holding him closely. He sniffled slightly before breaking down once again.

My tears fell with his. And I honestly wished it would remain that way for as long as we both lived…_together. _

_A/N: If you want this to be continued let me know. I honestly cried writing this. XD_


End file.
